Untuk Kyuhyun
by Linling
Summary: Selamat Ulangtahun Cho Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**Untuk Kyuhyun**

**Cerita punya saya, cast punya masing-masing, dibuat dalam rangka ulangtahun Cho Kyuhyun –Super Junior-**

**Semoga menghibur dan banyak yang suka hehe**

**Newbie dan bukan author/eonni :)))**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berlari menembus hujan deras yang kini tengah mengguyur daerah tempat tinggalnya, ia berlari merunduk agar sesuatu yang dibawanya tidak basah, ia menyembunyikan bawaannya dibawah dada bidangnya, mata kyuhyun sudah memerah akibat terkena air hujan, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mengusap kasar wajahnya untuk menghalau air hujan yang mengganggu penglihatannya, keringat yang kini bercampur dengan air hujan tak dirasa oleh kyuhyun, ia terus berlari-berlari dan berlari, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah karena ada seseorang yang menunggunya, kakaknya ...

Setelah melalui perjuangan menembus hujan, kyuhyun sampai dirumahnya, sederhana, hanya ada 1 kamar dan dari luar terkesan biasa, kyuhyun mulai memasuki rumah itu, air menetes dari bajunya yang basah dan sedikit membasahi lantai, kyuhyun segera menuju ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menaruh bawaannya di dapur kecil miliknya.

"aaahh, kata radio kalau kehujanan sebaiknya keramas" ucap kyuhyun ceria walaupun badannya sudah menggigil, dan apa dia bilang? Radio? Aahh, kyuhyun memang punya kebiasaan mendengarkan radio bersama kakaknya, tetapi sekarang mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan radio bersama karena radio itu rusak dan dibuang.

Setelah selesai mandi, kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke kamarnya yang tak kalah sederhana, hanya ada satu ranjang ukuran sedang, 1 almari semi mini dan 1 meja kecil, sepertinya meja belajar.

"hyung, aku sudah pulang, maaf tadi aku mandi dulu, kata radio kalau kehujanan sebaiknya mandi, itu akan menghangatkan badanmu, hehe" ucap kyuhyun cengengesan sambil memakai baju yang dia ambil dari almari tadi.

Tidak ada jawaban...

"hyung, aku buatkan bubur dulu ya, setelah itu kau minum obat" kyuhyun keluar kamar menuju dapur, katanya dia sangat payah dalam urusan masak-memasak, tapi demi hyungnya dia berusaha keras memahami setiap kata di balik kemasan bubur instan yang tadi sempat ia beli.

Setengah jam kemudian...

"assa..! aku berhasil...!" seru kyuhyun girang sambil mengangkat mangkuk buburnya, ia berlari kecil menuju kamar yang tadi ada hyungnya

"eh, sebentar" kyuhyun berlari ke dapur lagi, ada yang ketinggalan, bawaan kyuhyun tadi yang ternyata adalah obat lupa dia bawa, kkkkk.

"eung" lenguhan lemah terdengar didalam kamar minimalis tersebut, sosok yang sedari tadi bergelung dengan selimut kini mulai menampakkan dirinya, mengerjap sebentar dan...

Sret..buk..!

"huwekk...huwekk..uhuk..uhuk...!"

"hyung!" kyuhyun terkejut mendengar hyungnya muntah-muntah di kamar mandi, setelah mengerjap hyung kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi karena perutnya terasa mual.

"hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir

"eum,, uhuk" gumaman yang kyuhyun dapatkan sebagai jawaban "aku tidak apa-apa kyu" lanjut hyung kyuhyun itu.

"kajja, kita ke kamar dan minum obat" kyuhyun memapah hyungnya menuju kamar lagi, dengan pelan dan hati-hati kyuhyun merebahkan hyungnya di kasur.

"jja makan ini dulu hyung" kyuhyun mengangkat 1 suapan bubur

"eung, aku mual kyu, lagipula rasanya juga pasti pahit" keluh hyung kyuhyun

"alaa hyung, ayolah biar kau cepat sembuh" rengek kyuhyun

"tapi aku benar-benar mual kyu" ucap hyungnya lagi, emang kalo orang sakit gak doyan makan ya? Aku doyan

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "aku kan sudah susah-susah mendapatkannya hyung, bahkan aku sampai kehujanan" kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya

"apa? Kau kehujanan?" hyung kyuhyun bangkit dengan perlahan, kyuhyun menyeringai

"yasudah kalau hyung tidak mau memakannya" ucap kyuhyun disertai nada kekecewaan buatannya, kkkkk

"arasseo arasseo, hyung makan" hyung kyuhyun akhirnya mau memakan bubur itu, tentu saja hyungnya tidak tega adiknya sudah susah payah mendapatkan makanan dan obat tapi ia tidak mau memakannya.

"kenapa kau hujan-hujanan kyu? Kalau kau juga sakit sepertiku bagaimana? besok jangan diulangi lagi, awas saja kalau sampai kau mengulanginya" cerocos hyung kyuhyun, elah sakit juga masih sempet-sempetnya ngomelin kyuhyun kkkkkk.

"arasseo hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya, ia memperhatikan hyungnya tanpa berpaling ke arah manapun.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu kyu?" tanya hyung kyuhyun, kikuk juga ditatap macam begitu

"hyung tampan" jawab kyuhyun memuji ketampanan hyungnya yang memang, aahh you will know that tomorrow, haha.

"kau juga tampan kyu" balas hyung kyuhyun memuji kyuhyun yang memang juga tampan, kyuhyun malah jadi malu-malu kucing gitu.

"ah, kalau sudah selesai makan, hyung minum ini ya?" kyuhyun mengambil obat yang tadi juga dibeli kyuhyun

"eum" hyung kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk karena makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya belum tertelan, dengan susah payah hyung kyuhyun mencoba menelannya meskipun perutnya terasa mual dan makanan itu dilidah rasanya sangat pahit, namun dia tidak mau kyuhyun kecewa.

Hyung kyuhyun itu sakit sudah dua hari, ia masuk angin karena sepulang kerja paruh waktu ia kehujanan. Kyuhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan hyungnya, mereka bersekolah disekolah biasa, tentu saja dengan mengandalkan kecerdasan masing-masing dan mendapatkan beasiswa. Kyuhyun sangat senang dengan hari ulangtahun, katanya dia akan mendapat banyak hadiah dari teman-temannya, kkkkk. Berbeda dengan hyung atau kembaran kyuhyun, dia merasa ulangtahun itu hal biasa, hadiah dari teman-teman yang dia dapatkan dia berikan kepada kyuhyun, hanya beberapa saja yang menurutnya menarik baginya yang ia ambil, catat **hanya beberapa. **Sudah menjadi hal biasa jika mereka mendapat banyak kado, disekolah mereka mempunyai banyak penggemar karena ketampanan yang sudah disebut diatas. Kyuhyun dan hyungnya hanya terpaut 1 tahun.

Sore harinya...

Kyuhyun mengambil spidol merah dan melingkari satu tanggal di kalender rumahnya

"kau sedang apa kyu?" tanya hyung kyuhyun, sejak minum obat tadi siang, ia sudah agak baikan

"ah, hyung, aku sedang melingkari tanggal ulangtahunku dan ulangtahunmu" jawab kyuhyun ceria

"kan ulangtahunmu tinggal besok pagi? apa kau berharap ada yang memberimu hadiah lagi seperti tahun kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi terus kemarinnya lagi?" tanya hyung kyuhyun

"a-eh, tidak usah berharapun sudah pasti akan ada yang memberiku kado" jawab kyuhyun bercanda

"tapi kan besok masih libur kyu" ucap hyung kyuhyun, ia mendudukan dirinya dikursi ruang tengah

"oh iya" kyuhyun reflek meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir "yhaaa, tidak ada kado" desah kyuhyun kecewa

"apa kau benar-benar menginginkan hadiah?" tanya hyung kyuhyun tersenyum

"euuumm, tidak sih hyung, sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa, aku malah merasa tidak enak dengan mereka yang memberiku hadiah, apa tidak sebaiknya menggunakannya saja untuk keperluan mereka sendiri?" jawab kyuhyun jujur

"jadi, apa kau masih menginginkan hadiah?" tanya hyung kyuhyun lagi seperti menggoda

"ani, kalau hyung?" jawab dan tanya kyuhyun

"sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lama menginginkan hadiah ini" jawab hyung kyuhyun

"jinjja? Kau menginginkan hadiah? Katakan apa itu hyung!" seru kyuhyun penasaran karena belum pernah hyungnya ini mengatakan ia ingin sesuatu.

"ah, nanti saja, ulangtahunku juga masih lama" jawab hyung kyuhyun semakin membuat kyuhyun penasaran

"hyuuung, ayolah, katakan saja" rengek kyuhyun

"apakah jika aku menyebutkannya kau akan membelikannya untukku?" tanya hyung kyuhyun

"tentu saja!" jawab kyuhyun pasti

"tidak, aku tidak mau tabunganmu habis hanya untuk membelikan barang untukku" balas hyung kyuhyun serius

"ck, selalu seperti itu" kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"tadikan kau sudah membelikan hyung obat kyu" hyung kyuhyun mengusap rambut kyuhyun

"iya-iya, hoaaaammm, hyung aku ngantuk" ucap kyuhyun manja sambil mengucek matanya yang mengantuk

"yasudah, sana kau tidur saja" jawab hyung kyuhyun

"eungg, sama hyung ya?" kyuhyun bergelayut manja dilengan hyungnya

"iya-iya, kajja"

Keduanya bergegas menuju kamar, tak butuh waktu lama kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas, mungkin dia kelelahan dan efek kehujanan tadi membuatnya mengantuk.

Perlahan-lahan hyung kyuhyun yang memang tidak berniat tidur bangun dari ranjang, membenarkan letak selimut kyuhyun dan kemudian mengambil salah satu pakaian di lemari. Ia sepertinya ingin pergi, tapikan dia masih sakit?

Untuk berjaga-jaga, hyung kyuhyun membawa payung, tak lupa ia memakai jaket mengingat dia belum sehat betul.

"semoga masih ada" gumam hyung kyuhyun mulai melangkah keluar rumah, tak lupa ia menutup pintu

sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud hyung kyuhyun dengan –semoga masih ada?-

beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat ia pulang kerja paruh waktu, ia mampir kesebuah toko karena ada satu barang yang terlihat dari dinding kaca toko itu menarik perhatiannya.

**Flashback...**

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nak?" tanya pemilik toko pada hyung kyuhyun

"ah, paman, aku mau itu, berapa harganya?" tanya hyung kyuhyun menunjuk satu barang yang menarik baginya tadi

"harganya - nak" jawab paman toko (diisi sendiri aja ya stripnya, hehehe pokoknya mahal banget, soalnya saya gak tahu mahalnya uang won itu seberapa,kkkkkk)

"aah, eumm, boleh saya lihat dulu?" tanya hyung kyuhyun

"tentu saja" jawab pemilik toko dan mengambil barang tersebut "ini, silahkan"

"eum" hyung kyuhyun mengamati barang tersebut, memang bagus

"bagaimana? jadi beli?" tanya pemilik toko

"eummm, bisakah paman menyimpannya untukku? Aku akan kembali sebelum tanggal 3" jawab hyung kyuhyun. Pemilik toko itu berfikir sebentar.

"ah, baiklah, akan kusimpankan untukmu, memangnya untuk siapa kau membelinya?" tanya pemilik toko

"untuk adikku, dia pasti akan senang jika memilikinya" jawab hyung kyuhyun ceria

"aah, kau kakak yang baik" puji pemilik toko dan hyung kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar

**Flashback end...**

Hyung kyuhyun terus berjalan, dan hari yang memang sudah gelap karena mendung sekarang benar-benar gelap karena sudah pukul 18.00 KST. hembusan nafas disertai uap sudah menunjukkan betapa dinginnya cuaca malam ini, banyak pejalan kaki yang masih berlalu lalang, mungkin karena tidak turunnya hujan saat ini. hyung kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku pinggir jalan yang khusus untuk pejalan kaki.

"hoooohhh, sedikit lagi" pening sedikit mengganggu perjalanan hyung kyuhyun, untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal buruk agar tidak terjadi padanya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan, sedikit mengambil uang yang ia kumpulkan untuk hari ini tidak masalah, toh ia mengumpulkannya juga lebih.

Hyung kyuhyun masuk ke kedai ramen, sesuatu yang pas dimakan saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. tak butuh waktu lama, hyung kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan ramennya. Ia mulai menyumpit dan memakan ramen enak itu #hmm jadi pengen

"yak!" pekik seseorang dibelakang hyung kyuhyun, sontak semua mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber pekikan tak terkecuali hyung kyuhyun

"apa-apaan kau? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat, huh?" seorang namja berbadan besar mencengkeram kerah namja lain yang berperawakan kecil tapi imut

"mi-mianhamnida, ak-aku tidak sengaja, su-sungguh" jawab namja kecil itu terbata-bata

"apa? Tidak sengaja? Jelas-jelas kau menumpahkan ramenmu di bajuku, ini panas, babo!" marahnya pada namja kecil yang sudah mengkerut ketakutan

"ak-aku tersandung payung, payung ini" tunjuk namja kecil pada sebuah payung

Mendengar kata payung, hyung kyuhyun reflek mencari keberadaan payungnya, dan benar saja, payung yang ia letakkan bersandar di kursi duduknya kini sudah berubah posisi menjadi tergeletak, dan namja kecil itu menunjuk payung milik hyung kyuhyun.

"huh" namja berperawakan besar melepas kasar cengkeramannya pada namja kecil dan beralih memungut payung milik hyung kyuhyun

"siapa pemilik payung sialan ini?" tanyanya garang dan mengangkat payung itu tinggi

"itu milikku" jawab hyung kyuhyun, ia berdiri didepan namja besar tanpa ekspresi takut sedikitpun 'kata radio kita tidak boleh jadi pengecut' batin hyung kyuhyun

"jadi kau bocah" namja besar itu menepuk-nepuk payung hyung kyuhyun dg telapak tangannya

"ah-ani, itu punya adikku" ralat hyung kyuhyun

"aku tidak peduli, mau milik adikmu mau milik kakakmu yang jelas benda ini sudah-"

"yak kau, yang membawa payung!" suara seseorang dipintu kedai ramen itu menginterupsi kegiatan namja besar yang sepertinya ingin memakan payung itu hidup-hidup, kkkkkk, payung mah gak ada yg idup ya?

"jangan membuat keributan!" seseorang yang ternyata polisi itu sudah mengunci tangan namja berbadan besar itu.

"yak, aku tidak salah, aku disini yang korban" elak namja besar namun tidak digubris oleh polisi, ia tetap menyeret namja besar itu

"jelaskan nanti dikantor" ucap polisi itu sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kedai

"ini" namja kecil tadi mengambil payung hyung kyuhyun dan menyerahkannya pada yang punya "lain kali letakkan payungmu ditempatnya" ucapnya sinis kemudian beranjak pergi

"hey, tunggu!" hyung kyuhyun mengejar namja kecil nan imut tersebut, tenang aja, bayar ramennya udah didepan tadi kok, kkkkk

"hey, berhenti!" hyung kyuhyun berhasil meraih lengan namja kecil

"apaan sih?" namja kecil itu malah mengibaskan tangannya kasar membuat tangan hyung kyuhyun terpaksa terlepas

"maaf, maafkan aku yang ceroboh ini" hyung kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk untuk minta maaf atas kejadian yang diakibatkan gara-gara payungnya.

"untuk apa kau minta maaf, yang salah kan payungmu, sudah aku tidak punya banyak waktu" namja kecil itu kembali beranjak

"apa maksudnya?" gumam hyung kyuhyun "heeyy, apakah itu artinya kau tidak marah padaku?! Terimakasih! Ah, namamu siapaa?!" hyung kyuhyun teriak-teriak tidak peduli tatapan-tatapan aneh tertuju padanya

"panggil aku Ryeowook!" teriakan balasan dari namja kecil bernama ryeowook, ia berbalik dan tersenyum, setelahnya ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan lagi

"aahh, gomawo ryeowook-ssi..!" teriak hyung kyuhyun sambil melambai. Ryeowook senyum-senyum gaje, ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangan

"cheon-" ucapan ryeowook terhenti karena hyung kyuhyun sudah tidak ada ditempatnya "manaeyo" lanjutnya lirih dan berbalik dengan wajah menunduk.

Sementara itu, hyung kyuhyun sudah melesat menuju toko yang tadi ingin ditujunya

"aisshh, semoga belum tutup" harapnya sambil melangkah seribu, sedikit terengah-engah karena berteriak-teriak dalam kondisi yang belum fit dan ditambah ia berjalan dicuaca dingin, untung saja dia sudah makan ramen tadi.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum ala yeoja lagi kasmaran. Sebentar-sebentar tersenyum, sebentar-sebentar cemberut..

"ish..! kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya tadi? Kurasa dia orang baik" gumamnya berkali-kali

"ryeowook-ah..!" suara seorang yeoja menginterupsi khayalan-rutukan ryeowook

"eomma?" gumamnya mendapati eommanya telah memanggil

"darimana saja kau heum? Palli kajja, jangan keluar malam seperti ini, angin malam tidak bagus ryeowook-ah" ucap eomma ryeowook mengusap rambut ryeowook berkali-kali.

"eomma, aku namja, namja mana yang takut dengan angin malam?" jawab ryeowook mengerucut

"haigoo, siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu?" tanya eomma ryeowook

"eomma, aku tidak punya teman, aku dapatkan sendiri kata-kata itu" jawab ryeowook "ah, eomma, aku barusaja bertemu seseorang, kurasa dia orang baik, bolehkan aku berteman dengannya?" tanya ryeowook ceria dan bergelayut manja dilengan eommanya sambil keduanya berjalan pulang

"tidak, bagaimana jika dia hanya pura-pura baik saja ryeowook-ah?"

"aniii, dia baik eomma, bolehkan aku berteman dengannya, tapi aku tidak tahu namanya"

"namanya saja kau tidak tahu, bagaimana kau mau menjadikannya teman?"

"ah yasudah, kujadikan dia adikku saja, kurasa dia lebih muda dariku"

"ryeowook-ah"

"eomma~"

Dan rengekan serta bantahan dari anak dan eomma diatas larut bersama angin dingin malam ini. ryeowook memang anak tunggal, makannya eomma dan appanya sangat ketat sekali menjaga ryeowook.

Sesampainya ryeowook dan eomma dirumah..

"appa? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya ryeowook ceria melihat appa nya sudah berada dirumah

"ah, ryeowook-ah, kemari nak, appa ada sesuatu untukmu" titah appa yang langsung dituruti ryeowook

"igeo" appa memberikan sebuah kotak pada ryeowook

"appa, igeo mwoya?" tanya ryeowook menerima kado itu

"buka saja, kau pasti suka" jawab appa

Dan dengan ceria ryeowook membuka kado itu

1...

2...

3...

Jeng..jeng...

"appa, kenapa membelikanku seperti ini?" ryeowook tampak tidak suka dengan kadonya bulan ini dari appanya "yang seperti ini aku tidak terlalu suka" ryeowook menaruh kado itu diatas meja dan beranjak ke kamarnya

"ryeowook-ah, tapi-ah, baiklah bulan depan akan appa belikan yang lebih bagus" ralat appa "heu, padahal aku sudah susah payah mendapatkannya, bahkan aku bela-belakan membelinya dengan harga tinggi, lebih tinggi dari harga sebenarnya" keluh appa

"sudahlah yeobo, nanti kau berikan saja pada siapa yang mau kalau ryeowook benar-benar tidak suka, lagipula dirumah ini sudah terlalu banyak barang-barang, takutnya hanya membuat penuh saja" saran eomma

"hhhhaaah, arasseo" jawab appa

Sementara itu, hyung kyuhyun..

"a-paman!" panggil hyung kyuhyun, ia sedikit mengatur nafasnya sebentar "untung belum tutup" lanjutnya

"ini sudah mau tutup, ada apa nak?" tanya pemilik toko

"aah, paman ini aku, masih ingat kan?" tanya hyung kyuhyun

Pemilik toko memperhatikan hyung kyuhyun dari bawah hingga atas, hyung kyuhyun Cuma nyengir aja diperhatiin kayak gitu

"bagaimana? ingat?" tanya hyung kyuhyun

Gelengan pelan 2 kali sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan hyung kyuhyun, hyung kyuhyun sweatdrop ditempat, sudah mati-matian mempertahankan cengiran anehnya yang ia pelajari dari kyuhyun, eh paman toko tidak ingat padanya.

"yasudah, aku yang pernah berpesan pada paman agar menyimpan dulu barang yang akan kubeli sebelum tanggal 3" hyung kyuhyun tersenyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya

Pemilik toko garuk-garuk kepala

"aaah, yayaya aku ingat, kau si sayang adik itu kan?" pemilik toko tepuk jidat setelah bersusah payah mengingat-ingat

"yup! Seratus buat paman, sekarang mana barangnya paman, aku sudah bawa uangnya" hyung kyuhyun tersenyum bangga

Pemilik toko menghela nafas "barangnya sudah laku, baru saja" jawabnya menyesal

"APA?!" pekik hyung kyuhyun "bag-bagaimana bisa? paman sudah berjanji menyimpannya untukku kan?" tanya hyung kyuhyun protes

"awalnya aku tidak mau meberikannya, tapi dia menawar dengan harga yang tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari harga sebenarnya" jawab pemilik toko

"apa, paman masih ada lagi stok didalam mungkin?" harap hyung kyuhyun

"ani, stoknya baru datang minggu depan" jawab pemilik toko

Hyung kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang

"yasudah paman, terimakasih" hyung kyuhyun beranjak dari toko yang hampir tutup itu dengan raut lesu "eoteohkae?" desahnya

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review balasan for chapter 1**

**mifta cinya: **tau aja nih kamu, wah kamu keren bisa nebak ff saya. Daebak! Trimakasih ya..

**Septianurmalit1: ** Ok dilanjut, iya buat ikutan ngramaiin ultahnya abang epil kkkkk. Makasih udah sukai ff ini..

**Awaelfkyu13: **di ff yang ini Kyuhyun lagi gak jadi anak kembar, mungkin kalau baca yang chapter 2 ini kamu udah gak bingung hehehe tapi makin gak ngerti kkkkk. Wah makasih banget udah suka sama ini ff…

**Kimmie179: **hehe, iya chingu, makasih ya

**Sparkyubum: **siapa hyung kyuhyun? Chapter 2 ini yang akan menjawab kkkkk. Ya gini aja deh biar gampang diisi pake rupiah juga boleh hehe. Makasih

**AinKyu: **yaa udah ketebak lagi, kkkk udah pada hafal sama saya ya kalo saya suka pake cast kibum dan kyuhyun hehe. makasih

.

.

Dan dengan suasana hati yang lesu, hyung kyuhyun sampai dirumahnya, tepat pukul 10.00 KST, helaan nafas lega keluar tatkala melihat gundukan di ranjang miliknya juga adiknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, sungguh ia terkejut bukan main mendapati sesosok makhluk tinggi berdiri memunggunginya berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi

"kibum hyung, palli kajja, kau lama sekali mandinya" kyuhyun berbalik dan ternyata matanya terpejam, nah lho, kyuhyun ternyata seorang sleep walker, mungkin ketularan tetangganya yang bernama Kim Taeyeon, kabarnya yeoja imut tersebut juga seorang sleep walker, kkkkkk. Kyuhyunpun berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya

"aigoo, kyuhyun mengigau?" hyung kyuhyun atau yang sudah diketahui namanya adalah kibum menengok kedalam kamar, kyuhyun sudah kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya

"sejak kapan anak itu punya kebiasaan mengigau seperti itu? Hiiy" kibum bergidik sendiri, setelahnya ia masuk kekamar mandi.

"kata radio, sebaiknya mencuci tangan setelah bepergian dan sebelum tidur" gumam kibum lagi, setelahnya ia menyusul kyuhyun tidur

Kibum dan kyuhyun kenapa seperti menuruti kata-kata radio?

Karena dulunya orangtua KiHyun adalah seorang penyiar radio, dan karena suatu masalah, mereka diberhentikan menjadi penyiar, setelahnya mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja di negeri orang demi memenuhi kebutuhan KiHyun, namun nyatanya kehidupan KiHyun tidak sebaik yang diharapkan mengingat susah sekali berkomunikasi dengan orangtuanga di taiwan sana.

.

.

Matahari tampak masih malu-malu menunjukkan dirinya, ia masih bersembunyi dibalik awan mendung pagi ini #bilang aja mendung hehe

Kibum beranjak dari tidurnya, mandi pagi dan memakai baju hangat, badannya sudah lebih baik sekarang, bahkan ia sudah bisa membuat sarapan, tak lupa ia meminum obat pemberian kyuhyun.

"lebih baik aku pergi sekarang sebelum terlambat, tapi ini memang sudah terlambat, ini sudah tanggal 3" gumam kibum dan mempercepat sarapannya, dan menenggak obatnya. Kibum menuju kamar tidur lagi

"kyu-ah, kyu-ah" kibum mengguncang tubuh kyuhyun

"eung,," erangan terdengar dibalik selimut itu

"hyung keluar sebentar, sarapanmu ada dimeja" ucap kibum

"tapikan hyung masih sakit" ucap kyuhyun serak

"hyung ingin jalan-jalan didekat sini" jawab kibum

"eung, yaya, jangan terlalu lelah" nasehat kyuhyun namun matanya tidak ia buka

"ara" jawab kibum setelahnya ia keluar rumah, dan kyuhyun melanjutkan tidurnya

.

.

Kibum berjalan bak orang linglung, berkali-kali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan pada kyuhyun? Hari sudah menjelang siang, dan kibum belum menemukan kado yang pas untuk adik kembarnya. Ia duduk di meja taman yang semalam ia duduki. Memejamkan mata berharap ada ide yang muncul ketika membukanya.

5 detik...

10 detik...

20 detik...

1 menit...

Kibum membuka mata..

"WAAAA...!" pekiknya dan hampir saja terjungkal jika tidak ada tangan yang memegangnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika saat membuka mata ada wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajahmu?

"ryeowook-ssi! apa yang kau lakukan?!" kibum sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari ryeowook yang teryata si pengamat wajah kibum

"hehe, mian, aku membuatmu kaget, kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu" jawab ryeowook malu-malu

"hoohh" kibum mengelus dadanya "kenapa wajahmu begitu dekat,eoh?" tanya kibum sedikit kesal

"aku hanya mengamati wajahmu saja, wajahmu halus, kau perawatan dimana?" tanya ryeowook berbinar

"mwo? Perawatan? Hahaha, aigoo" kibum malah tertawa

"kenapa tertawa?" ryeowook mengernyit

"untuk apa aku melakukan perawatan, sudah bisa makan sehari satu kali saja aku sudah bersyukur" jawab kibum jujur

"apa maksudmu?" tanya ryeowook bingung

"hmmh, orangtuaku bekerja diluar negeri tapi sulit dihubungi, jadinya untuk makan saja harus bekerja sendiri" jawab kibum curhat

"jinjja? Kau bekerja? Pasti kau lelah" ryeowook berdiri dan malah memijit bahu kibum

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" kibum berdiri, ia sedikit risih dengan ryeowook sekarang

"mi-mian, eomma ku selalu melakukan itu padaku jika aku bilang aku habis melakukan sesuatu" ryeowook menunduk

"tapi jangan melakukan itu pada semua orang juga" kibum seperti tidak suka ,selama ini hanya adiknya yang boleh menyentuhnya.

"a-aku pergi saja" ryeowook akan beranjak sebelum tangan kibum mencengkeram lengannya

"mau kemana? Maafkan kata-kataku, aku hanya tidak terbiasa disentuh oranglain" kibum meralat kata-katanya, dan berhasil, ryeowook kembali duduk dibangkunya

"disentuh?" tanya ryeowook bingung

"ah-begini, kau jangan salah paham dulu, maksudku, aku biasa dipijat adikku jika sedang kelelahan" jawab kibum menjelaskan

"o-ooh, jadi kau punya adik" ryeowook sedikit kecewa

"eum, tentu saja, kapan-kapan kukenalkan kau dengannya" ucap kibum mantap

"okey~" jawab ryeowook mendesah

_~Life couldn't better, ooh yehyeah..jigeumkaji mo-~_

"yeobeosseyo, ne eomma?" ucap ryeowook setelah mengangkat ponselnya yang tadi terdengar ada nada deringnya lagu Super Junior-Miracle

"ne, aku pulang sekarang"

PIP

"kau akan pulang?" tanya kibum

"eum" ryeowook mengangguk

"oh, okey" kibum seperti tidak rela ryeowook akan pulang, pasalnya dia sedang butuh teman saat ini. ryeowook melihat kebawah dan sedikit berfikir

"euuummm, kajja, kau kerumahku saja" dan seketika ryeowook langsung mencengkeram lengan kibum

"he-hey, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" kibum protes digandeng kayak peliharaan seperti itu, kkkkk

"andwae, nanti kau hilang, eomma ku sering melakukan ini jika sedang jalan-jalan denganku" jawab ryeowook cuek, sebenarnya dia sangat senang bisa membawa ah, bukan-menculik teman barunya dan teman satu-satunya.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah ryeowook

"ryeowook-ah, siapa yang kau bawa ini?" tanya eomma ryeowook curiga dan langsung menarik ryeowook didekatnya, kibum hanya nyengir sopan #gimana tuh?

"anyeong ahujmma" sapa kibum

"nuguseyo?" tanya eomma ryeowook

"dia temanku eomma?" ryeowook yang menjawab

"teman?" tanya eomma tidak percaya

"ah, kenalkan, namanya" jeda" namanyaaaa~" ryeowook memberi kode mata pada kibum agar ia menyebutkan namanya, ryeowook merutuki dirinya yang lupa lagi menanyakan nama kibum.

"ah, choneun kibum imnida, bangapseumnida" kibum membungkuk ala orang korea memperkenalkan diri

"aaahh, yayaya namanya kibum eomma!" seru ryeowook girang mengetahui nama kibum, bahkan ia bertepuk tangan

.

.

Diruang tengah... sudah setengah jam eomma,ryeowook, dan kibum diam, tidak ada hal yang dibicarakan, sudah puluhan kali kibum menghela nafas bosan.

"a-ahjumma-"

"eomma, aku lapar, kajja kita makan" ryeowook yang tahu akan maksud kibum yang pasti ingin pamit, mencoba menggagalkannya

"ahjumma, mian-"

"kajja eomma, aahh kibum-ah, kajja kita makan siang dulu" ajak ryeowook ceria

"ah, tapi ryeowook hyung, aku-"

"sudah ayoo" ryeowook menarik tangan eomma dan kibum menuju ruang makan

"waaah, eomma masak enak hari ini" ryeowook langsung mengambilkan mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi lalu diberikan pada kibum

"jja, makanlah, jangan sungkan" titah ryeowook

"ryeowook-ah" peringat eomma

"eomma~ dia temanku" balas ryeowook, eomma sudah tidak bisa apa-apa jika ryeowook sudah memutuskan

"a-tapi ryeowook hyung-"

"sudah palli makan-makan-makan" ryeowook menyuruh atau bisa dibilang maksa?kkkkk

Kibum memasang wajah melas dan mengatupkan telapak tangan didepan dada

"ryeowook hyung, ahjumma, aku mohon, ijinkan aku meminjam kamar kecil, aku sudah tidak tahan"

Oik...? tringtingtingting... kedip-kedip-kedip

Ternyata itu yang ingin kibum ucapkan dari tadi,,ooohhh

.

.

.

Makan sudah, kini kibum menemani ryeowook dikamarnya, ia gelisah memikirkan kado kyuhyun, ryeowook sepertinya tidak akan mengijinkan kibum pulang.

"ryeowook-ah, appa pulang nak~" seru suara appa ryeowook dan berdiri dipintu kamar ryeowook yang terbuka

"appa?" gumam ryeowook

"ryeowook-ah, lihat appa bawa apa?" appa mengangkat sebuah buku ditangannya, eomma berada dibelakang appa juga membawa sesuatu.

"?" ryeowook mengernyit dan menghampiri appanya, seketika matanya membulat mengetahui jenis buku itu

"buku resep...!" ryeowook langsung heboh sendiri, baru kali ini ia segirang ini jika appanya membelikan hadiah tiap bulan

"itu untuk mengganti hadiah appa yang kemarin" ucap appa, kibum ikut bergabung disana

"anyeong ahjussi" sapa kibum sopan

"si-siapa kau?" tanya appa

"dia temanku appa" ryeowook lagi yang menjawab

"ah, ryeowook-ah" panggil eomma

"ne,eomma?"

"kau benar tidak menginginkan benda ini kan?" eomma mengangkat barang yang dibawanya. Kibum terbelalak ketika melihat benda itu, benda yang diidam-idamkannya, yang hendak ia beli ditoko namun keduluan.

"eum, eomma buang saja" jawab ryeowook dan kembali membaca buku resepnya. Kibum terlihat kesal

'enak saja dibuang'

"baiklah, eomma berikan saja pada temanmu ini ya?" ucap eomma, ryeowook menatap eomma, lalu kibum

"kau mau?" tanya ryeowook

'tentu saja, barang idaman gua gitu lho, masa lu seenaknya aje maen buang-buangan?' batin kibum, dia hanya mengangguk

"jja, ambilah" eomma menyodorkan barang itu dan kibum menerimanya

"a-eh, ahjumma,ahjussi, aku harus membayarnya, tunggu sebentar" kibum merogoh sakunya dan mengambil uang hasil kumpulannya.

"ini, terimakasih ahjumma,terimakasih ahjussi dan trimakasih ryeowook hyung" kibum berbinar-binar wajahnya

"ah, kibum-ah kau tidak perlu melakukan ini" eomma mengembalikan uang itu namun kibum menolaknya

"ah, tidak apa-apa, oh iya, aku harus pulang, adikku pasti menungguku, sampai jumpa ryeowook hyung, kapan-kapan datanglah kerumahku" kibum berbicara cepat agar ryeowook tidak menyelanya untuk menahannya dirumah setelahnya ia bergegas pulang

"kibum-ah...!" panggil ryeowook, benarkan dia gak rela kibum pulang

"ryeowook-ah, temanmu itu punya rumah, biarkan dia pulang" ucap eomma

"benar ryeowook-ah, diakan tadi juga sudah bilang kau boleh main kerumahnya" tambah appa

"okey" desah ryeowook

.

.

Kibum pulang dengan hati riang, dia bersiul-siul sepanjang jalan, tersenyum sana-sini, menyapa orang yang tidak dikenal, berputar-putar, hingga

PLAK..!

"omo! Kenapa bisa lupa?" yang 'plak' tadi suara kibum menepuk jidatnya, ia memutar balik arah dan mencari toko yang tadi sempat ia lewati

"noona, aku mau kertas kado warna biru bergambar bola,ada?" tanya kibum ditoko. Pemilik toko yang cantik namun sadis tidak menanggapi ucapan kibum dan langsung mengambilkan kertas kado yang diminta kibum

"berapa harganya?"

Noona toko menunjuk papan yang tertera harga disana

"aah, baiklah, ini" kibum memberikan uang dengan sedikit ngeri

Setelah noona itu memberikan uang kembalian pada kibum, kibum langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

Kini, kibum berada ditaman yang tadi pagi ia duduki bersama ryeowook, ia membungkus kado itu disana, rencananya setelah ini kibum ingin segera langsung memberikannya pada kyuhyun.

"semoga kau suka kyu" kibum langsung berjalan dengan semangat empat lima dan senyum lima jari menhisasi wajah tampannya, tidak perlu takut giginya kering, karena kibum yang pintar tahu tidak ada gigi yang kering kecuali gigi itu copot, kkkk

.

.

"kyuuuu,,,hyung pulang...!" seru kibum, namun tidak ada jawaban "kyuuuu?"

"hello"

"spada"

"ada orang didalam?"

"yuhuu"

"anybody home"

"si tampan pulang"

Kibum mengintip disetiap sudut ruangan, namun ia tidak menemukan kyuhyun, menghela nafas dan berbalik, seketika...

"DORRR...!"

"WAAAA...!"

"bwahahahahahahahaha...kena kau hyung...!" ternyata kyuhyun tadi bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan membuntuti kibum dibelakangnya saat kibum mencari kyuhyun didalam rumah

"kau ini, untung saja aku tidak punya lemah jantung!" omel kibum

"habisnya hyung sih, seharian ini kemana saja,eoh? Tidak mengajakku pula, aku kan jadi sendirian gitu lho hyung dirumah, ih gak banget deh" nah lho, kyuhyun dapet kata-kata begituan darimana coba? Bukan saya lho yang ngajarin

"ini" kibum menyodorkan kado yang tadi dibawanya dan tersenyum ceria

Bagaimana reaksi kyuhyun? Terkejut terus mangap-mangap ala goyang dumang sekalian ikutan joget?

.

.

"apa ini hyung?" pertanyaan yang bi-a-sa tanpa nada atau cengkokan khas sinden jawa

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE KYUHYUN-AH...!" seru kibum dengan suara beratnya namun terdengar agak cempreng

"aiiihhhiiy, bisa kau pelankan suaramu hyung?" kyuhyun menutup telinganya

"aku sedang bahagia kyu, hari ini kau ulangtahun, selamaaattt..!" sekali lagi kibum berseru

"aku tahu, hmm karena kau sudah sangat baik dan memberikanku hadiah, jadi..." jawab kyuhyun menggantung

"jadi apa?" tanya kibum

"GAMSAHAMNIDA KIBUM HYUNG...!" kini suara kyuhyun yang tak kalah sumbang juga menggema dirumah mini tersebut

"aihiy, suaramu lebih parah ternyata,,jja buka kadonya cepat" titah kibum tidak sabaran

"ck, kemarikan" kyuhyun mengambil kado yang masih ditangan kibum dan membukanya. Kibum sudah menanti-nanti reaksi adiknya, setelah terbuka, kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya menantikan ekspresi+reaksi kyuhyun.

Namun apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara...

Kyuhyun menatap kado itu dan kibum bergantian

1

2

3

"RADIO...!" seru kyuhyun tiba-tiba, dan setelahnya ia berhambur memeluk kibum "gomawo kibum hyung, kau memberikan hadiah yang sangat kuimpikan selama ini, gomawo-gomawo-gomawo...!" tak henti-hentinya kyuhyun mengucapkan terimakasih dan bahkan ia menciumi kibum bertubi-tubi.

"hahaha, sama-sama kyu-ah, aku sudah tahu kau akan suka, sekarang kita bisa mendengarkan radio lagi" jawab kibum ceria

"hhhh, hyung sudah memberikan kado untukku, sekarang hyung ingin apa dariku?" tanya kyuhyun setelah pelukannya terlepas

Hanya gelengan yang kibum berikan

"ck, hyung ini, ayolah hyung katakan apa maumu?"

"apa sih maumu kerjaanmu mengganggu?" kibum malah nyanyi, aduh?

"hyuuuung" kyuhyun mulai merengek

"hmm hhh, kyuhyun-ah, hyung tidak menginginkan apa-apa, ulangtahunku juga masih lama kyu" jawab kibum "tapi..~ ada sesuatu yang hyung inginkan sejak lama" lanjutnya

"apa itu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"mendengarkan radio bersamamu" jawab kibum tenang

.

.

Hhhh,, akhirnya KiHyun bisa mendengarkan radio bersama lagi, rumah minimalis itu menjadi ramai sekarang dengan adanya radio, siang malam tak pernah mereka mematikan radio itu, hahaha.

**Selesai **

**Mianhamnida **kalau gak seru endingnya u_u

Saya memang payah dalam membuat judul maupun ending kkkkk

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan saya ucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun Cho Kyuhyun oppa, wish you all the best dan sering-seringlah datang ke Indonesia, Sparkyu menunggumu, bener gak Sparkyu? Apa Cuma saya aja nih yang nunggu? Kkkkk..

[**selingan**]

"kyu, kenapa radionya tidak ada saluranya?"

"ah masa'? coba aku lihat"

Buk buk buk..!

"yhaa? Kok mati? Hyung, radionya mati hyung"

"ck, kau ini, kenapa kau pukul? sekarang bagaimana kalau radionya mati begini?"

"tenang saja, masih ada tahun depan, kalau aku ulangtahun lagi, kau belikan untukku lagi ya hyung?"


End file.
